


Tinder Love, Tender Love Babeh

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Dating, M/M, Romance, School Reunion, Secret Crush, Social Media, Tinder
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Bihira ang elementary reunion at di alam ni Jongin bakit ba 'to naisipan ng mga ka-batch niya. Pero mabuti nalang at pumunta siya otherwise hindi niya makikita ulit yung lanky silent boy from the other section twenty years ago who hit puberty hard and now is just extremely attractive. So attractive Jongin decides hindi na niya 'to pakakawalan.





	Tinder Love, Tender Love Babeh

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Title is from EXO's song "Tender Love" but because Social Media AU at may pa-Tinder, naging ganun.  
> 2\. Would be happy if you will leave comments after reading! ♥ Also, may pa-hashtag po tayo. #TinderLoveBabeh

It’s been literally twenty years when Jongin last saw everyone. It’s his elementary school’s reunion and yes, weird and napaka-dalang na nangyayari ‘to but he’s here. May group of people from his batch na naiwang close talaga at nag-initiate na magkita-kita. If he remembers correctly, may mga nagkatuluyan pa nga sa kanila. When Jongin got his invitation from Jaebum, yung class president nila, hindi na rin siya tumanggi dahil sa pagkaswerte-swerteng pagkakataon nga naman, wala siyang schedule, out of town, o meeting that weekend. Also, pakikisama. Besides, great opportunity na rin for networking so gora na siya.

Chill lang yung reunion. Nothing formal. Isang restaurant sa Ortigas na they got for a whole day, para lang magkwentuhan, kumustahan, and konting booze. Halos kalahati sa roughly 30 people na nasa loob ng resto hindi niya kilala, pero may ilan-ilan pa siyang naalala.

Thankfully kasama niya ang bestfriend niyang si Taemin so hindi niya kelangang maging awkward with all the once-familiar-now-strangers around him. Sa other side, andun si Jaebum na nag-invite sa kaniya, kasama si Jackson, at Jinyoung. Sila yung barkada na nagsimula nito. Hanggang ngayon buddies pa rin sila. Then yung other trio, si Seungcheol, Jeonghan, at Jisoo. Naalala ni Jongin nung nag-away si Jeonghan saka Jisoo, tapos babatuhin dapat ni Jisoo si Jeonghan ng libro kaso ang natamaan si Seungcheol, so silang tatlo na yung nagaway. Good times.

Walang program, although may konting pa-speech si Jaebum at may pa-intro silang lahat, which is nice, lalo na’t hindi na kilala ni Jongin lahat. Habang pinapasa paikot ang mic, may isang person directly their opposite na hindi mapigilan ni Jongin tignan. Namumukhaan niya—well, everyone’s faces are familiar—pero hindi niya matandaan kung sino. 

Ayaw niya pahuli kasi awkward nga naman kung makita siyang tumititig sa kaniya diba. Pero nang napunta na kay kuya yung mic at tumayo siya para magpakilala, una siyang tumingin kay Jongin at ngumiti. Courtesy of course so Jongin smiled back, pero di niya napigilan yung sarili na mapa-”shit” sa utak niya. 

_Sino ‘to? Bakit ang gwapo?_

“Hi,” ani kuya. Attentive si Jongin. “Ako si Oh Sehun, 27 years old na. Section 2...”

Napakunot ng noo si Jongin, yung boses nagfe-fade habang inaalala niya kung sino si Sehun.

“Siya yung payat na maliit na laging nakaupo sa dulo ng room, yung laging nakaka-perfect ng Home Econ exams tapos proud na proud si Ms. Cho sa kaniya,” bulong ni Taemin, napansin atang napapaisip yung kaibigan niya. Napataas ng kilay si Jongin, then biglang tumingin ulit siya kay Sehun. _Cue lightbulb_. Naalala niya na! Siya yung mahiyaing bata sa kabilang room, tapos tuwing nakikipaglaro si Jongin kina Taemin, lagi lang siyang nagdo-drawing. Mukha pa nga siyang sakitin kasi laging naka-face mask. Nagkatabi sila sa bus nung field trip nung Grade 4 and Grade 5 sila. Tanda niya yun kasi lagi siya binibigyan nito ng cookies na baked pa raw ng mama niya,

“Siya na ‘yan?” Hindi sure si Jongin kung napalakas boses niya pero nag-hush si Taemin sa kaniya.

“Oo. Grabe tinangkad no?”

“Oo. Saka bakit ganun, pumogi?” Natatawang biro ni Jongin.

Siniko siya ni Taemin. “If feeling mo di ko alam na you’ve been checking him out kanina pa, nagkakamali ka.”

“Shut up,” kunot-noong bara ni Jongin, although hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili na mangiti. Hindi rin naman niya ma-deny kasi totoo naman. Kanina pa niya tinitignan si Sehun. Never silang naging close, hanggang acquaintance lang. Seloso rin kasi si Taemin nung bata sila.

“Pero actually,” bulong ni Taemin. “He looks hot. Bagay kayo.”

“Manahimik ka na lang diyan.” Siniko ulit ni Jongin ang bestfriend niya. Sinagot lang siya nito ng isang maisyosong wiggle ng eyes.

Nang matapos na silang magpakilala lahat, it’s a free-for-all day na sa loob ng resto. Nagsimula nang magkumustahan ang mga tao. Yung mga dating friends, nagkakita-kita ulit. Nagkakatuksuan at nagkakabiruan, kung sino yung mga napagalitan ng teachers, mga nagsapakan, at na-suspend. All boys school. Marami talagang kalokohan.

“Tara,” sabi ni Taemin, kakagaling lang from somewhere. Nasa kalagitnaan ng pag-reply si Jongin sa isang text sa kaniya from work nang bigla siyang hinawakan ni Taemin sa braso.

“Saan?”

“May dala kang calling card?”

Hinawakan ni Jongin yung loob ng blazer niiya. “Oo, meron. Bakit?”

“Diba you said you were looking for flowers?”

Tumango si Jongin. Yes, he’s looking for flowers kasi kelangan nila for an upcoming event sa office, mostly for decorations sa stage.

“Guess what, baka si Sehun yung kelangan mo.”

“Wait—”

Before pa makapalag si Jongin, nakaladkad na siya ni Taemin at kaharap na niya si Sehun. To say na na-starstruck si Jongin is an understatement. _Putangina, ang gwapo ni Sehun._

“Sehun, this is Kim Jongin. Naalala mo pa ba siya?” Taemin asked. Hindi alam ni Jongin bakit ang bilis ng mga nangyayari pero nang tumayo si Sehun—halos magkasing-tangkad na sila—feeling ni Jongin ay nanlambot ang tuhod niya.

“Ah, yes. Hi.” In-extend ni Sehun ang kamay niya. “Yes, of course. I remember. Everyone does.”

Jongin is not surprised. To be honest, pagdating niya marami agad nakakakilala sa kaniya which is quite difficult kasi nga hindi niya kilala lahat. Lagi siyang nananalo sa mga inter-school dance competitions. Not to mention na elementary palang, pansin na talaga ang good looks niyia. Popular kid. So when Sehun says na “Everyone does,” hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na mapa-blush ng onti.

“Nice meeting you again,” Jongin takes Sehun’s hand. Ay ang soft. _Bet._

At this point, sumingit na si Taemin bago pa lalong magtagal ang paghawak ni Jongin sa kamay ni Sehun. “So as I was saying, Jongin’s looking for flowers. Sehun owns a flower shop.”

“Oh, really? That’s cool!” Jongin smiles, amazed.

“Yes,” Sehun nods. “Started it three years ago. So far so good. But going back, you’re looking for flowers? For what, dates ba ‘to?”

“No.” Natawa si Jongin. _Kung ikaw ba ide-date ko, why not._ “We’re having an event sa office kasi. Kelangan namin for stage decors.”

“I see,” Sehun seems to have simply dropped the date joke to make the conversation sound less of a business talk. Good cue to be a lot more casual now.

“Kaso…” Jongin trails off. “Sayang. As in kani-kanina lang, our team already found a supplier. Kaka-reply ko nga lang sa kaniya sa text.”

“Ah, I see. It’s okay,” Sehun says. Then hinugot niya yung wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a card. “Here, in case you need another supplier, you can contact me.”

Jongin returned the favor and gave Sehun his calling card, too. Kahit hindi niya nakikita si Taemin na nasa bandang gilid niya, alam na alam niya kung ano ang tumatakbo sa utak nito. Meron na siyang number ni Sehun, at meron na rin si Sehun number ni Jongin and it’s all because Taemin is a great wingman. _Mission accomplished_. 

Tinapik siya ni Taemin sa balikat. “Will just get drinks,” sabi niya sa dalawa. He gave Jongin a knowing smile before disappearing. It meant _Keep it going, you’re doing a great job sweetie._ Iba talaga nagagawa ng bestfriend.

“I’ll just text you,” Jongin told Sehun. “By the way, di talaga kita nakilala.”

Napataas ng parehong kilay si Sehun. “Di ko naman inexpect na makikilala ako ng mga tao.” He then gave a shy chuckle. _Pota,_ isip ni Jongin. _Pati pagtawa ang cute._ “Di rin naman ako nag-stand out back then.”

“Well, we were acquaintances. Katabi kita sa field trip twice, if I remember correctly,” sabi ni Jongin.

“You still remember that!” Natawa uli si Sehun, this time naging adorable crescents na yung mata niya. Lalo lang bumilis tibok ng puso ni Jongin.

“Yes, of course,” ani Jongin, trying to compose himself kahit deep inside hindi na siya makali. “But yeah, nagiba hitsura mo. Like at the back of my head alam ko kilala kita but I just couldn’t remember.”

“Nagiba? I hope...in a good way?”

Aba. Aba. Hinuhuli siya. Marunong lumandi back.

“You’d pass for a model if I were to be honest,” Jongin says bago pa man niya mafilter sa utak niya. He isn’t sure if Sehun is blushing pero he is chuckling and biting his lower lip, his eyes still in adorable crescents. _Tangina, ang cute._

“Swabe as always,” ani Sehun. “Iba talaga kapag heartthrob.”

Jongin laughs. So ayan pala image ni Sehun sa kaniya. Good. Things are off to a good start.

“Oh siya, will probably have another round ng food. Will just contact you if ever something comes up.” Tinapik tapik ni Jongin si Sehun sa braso. The jacket’s a little padded pero ramdam pa rin niya yung braso ni kuya and wow, firm.

“Sure sure. Nice meeting you again,” sagot ni Sehun na nag-pat din sa braso ni Jongin. Ay yes, mutual chancing. _Bet_.

Nakangiti si Jongin habang bumabalik sa kanilang mesa kung nasaan si Taemin.

“So?” Taemin has his arms across his chest, parang naghihintay na may sabihin specifically si Jongin.

“What _so_?”

“Wala man lang thank you? Effort ko ipaalala siya sayo.”

Natawa si Jongin at mahinang sinipa ang binti ni Taemin sa ilalim ng table. “Thanks. You’re the best.”

 

Things are going smoothly sa preparation nila Jongin for their event. Ayos na ang program, and almost everything is ready for execution na in three days. Except that morning, pagdating na pagdating niya sa opisina, bad news agad ang sumalubong sa kaniya.

“Sir, sir,” dali daling pasok ni Taeyong sa opisina ni Jongin. “May problema tayo. Yung flowers.”

“Anong meron sa flowers?” Medyo inis pa si Jongin. Di pa nga siya nakaka-settle sa desk niya, ito agad salubong sa kaniya.

“Nasunog po yung shop ng supplier natin. Andun na yung inorder natin,” ani Taeyong. Halata ni Jongin sa mukha niya yung panic ng subordinate niya, kung dahil ba yun sa binalita niya o sa reaction niya, di na siya sure. Agad niyang kinuha ang phone at tinawagan yung supplier.

Of course hindi naman siya asshole para magalit. No one wants their business burn down to ashes, at nakisimpatya naman si Jongin sa nangyari. But he also has his priorities.

Kaso wala na talaga. Malala yung sunog, at literal na abo na ang inorder nilang bulaklak. Jongin sinks in his chair, pinagpapawisan ng malamig habang iniisip ano na mangyayari sa event nila. Kelangang makahanap siya ng bagong supplier. Inutusan niya agad si Taeyong na i-contact lahat ng mga nakausap nila before kaso sabi ni Taeyong, nagawa na raw niya iyon bago pa man dumating si Jongin at lahat sila di raw kaya i-rush yung demand nila.

“Kape. Penge muna kape,” sabi ni Jongin. Agad na lumabas si Taeyong at nagutos sa isa sa mga intern na magtimpla ng kape.

Nang dumating ang kape, agad humigop si Jongin at bumuntong hininga. Di pa nagsisimula araw niya, pagod na agad siya sa stress. May meeting pa siya nito in thirty minutes. Paano na?

Binuksan ni Jongin yung email niya at ang una niyang nakita is yung invitation ni Jaebum. And then it hits him. _Si Sehun_. Agad kinuha ni Jongin ang wallet niya at hinanap ang calling card ni Sehun. Dali-dali siyang nag-dial.

Dalawang rings.

“Sumagot ka please, sumagot ka.”

Three. Four.

Five—tumigil yung pag-ring at may boses na sumagot. _Yes!_

“Hello, Tender Love Flower Shop—”

“Oh Sehun?” Jongin asks. Nanibago siya kasi nagiiba usually ang boses ng tao sa phone. Ang soothing ng boses ni Sehun. In fairness, nabawasan ng onti yung panic ni Jongin.

“Yes, speaking. May I know who’s on the line?”

Slightly nakahinga si Jongin. Nabunutan siya ng isang tinik, pero marami pang kelangang bunutin.

“Si Jongin ‘to. Kim Jongin.”

“Oh!” Halata sa boses ni Sehun yung gulat. “Hi, what’s up?”

“May emergency kami sa office. A fire hit our supplier’s shop so kasamang nasunog yung orders namin.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry. So you need replacements?”

Ah, good. Sehun knows what Jongin needs. Nice. “Yes, kaso medyo marami yung kailangan namin. Sorry sa rush.”

“it’s okay,” Sehun says, and Jongin hears a chuckle. Naimagine nanaman niya yung crescent eyes ni Sehun. Hay Jongin, now is not the time to find reasons para kiligin. “So do you have the details?”

“Ah, yes. Is it okay if I ask my assistant to email them to you? I have a meeting in a few rin kasi,” Jongin tells as he walks to Taeyong and hands him Sehun’s calling card.

“Sure, that’d be better. We’ll see what we can do.”

“Sana ma-accommodate niyo yung request. I will be super duper thankful if kakayanin niyo,” Jongin sounds desperate na pero wala na siya paki rin. Kelangan niya ng flowers or else baka mapagalitan siya ng boss niya later.

“We will. Will wait for the email.”

“Thank you! Thank you. Bye,” Jongin says. As soon as mag-bye na rin si Sehun, binaba na niya yung phone. He then proceeds to give Taeyong instructions, and asks him to give updates as soon as mag-reply si Sehun.

Nang matapos ang meeting after an hour, paglabas na paglabas ni Jongin ay sinalubong agad siya ni Taeyong. “Sir good news. Kaya daw po ng Tender Love yung kelangan natin.”

Napahinga ng malalim si Jongin in relief. “That’s great, that’s great. They can deliver ba on the night before the event?”

“Yes, lahat ng arrangements with the earlier supplier, okay sa Tender Love.”

“Good,” Jongin taps Taeyong on the shoulder. Kahit sa ganun lang man mapakita niya yung appreciation niya for his assistant’s responsibility. Pareho silang nag-panic kanina e. “Thank you so much.”

Tinawagan ni Jongin si Sehun in the afternoon. He needs to thank him. Also, an excuse to hear his voice again. Hindi niya ‘to naramdaman kanina, probably because he was so panicky, pero bigla na siyang na-excite at nakaramdam ng bubbles sa tiyan.

“Jongin?”

Yes, wala nang hello. Pangalan agad.

“Hi Sehun,” simula ni Jongin. “Sinabihan na ako ni Taeyong.”

“Ah yes, Taeyong,” sagot ni Sehun. “Was talking to him a while ago. Sakto we have enough supplies. No need to worry.”

“Thank you. Sobra.”

“No problem.”

There is a few seconds of awkward silence. Then natawa si Jongin. “I owe you a coffee or something.”

He hears Sehun chuckle. “Don’t mention it.”

“Nah, I insist.”

May hesitation ulit sa tawa ni Sehun. Jongin crosses his fingers. This is his chance to take him out on a date, or well, at least from his point of view, it’s a date. Madali naman na yan sundan pa ng isa. He makes a mental fist pump when Sehun finally says, “Alright, alright. Fine.”

“But see you first sa Friday? Will you be there when the flowers arrive?”

“Yes,” Sehun answers promptly. “Kasama naman ako usually. See you.”

“Great. So...thanks again ah? Bye.”

“Sure. Bye.”

End of phone call. Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na mangiti. Naka-sandal na siya sa chair, naka-de quatro habang nakatitig sa screen ng kaniyang phone. He can’t wait for Friday.

And then it finally happens.

 

Bukod sa bukas na yung event, excited din si Jongin dahil after roughly two weeks, makikita niya ulit si Sehun. He has no time to directly talk to him right now, given na siya yung overall organizing head ng event, so all preparations he has to oversee. Nakapag-delegate naman siya ng tasks pero ibang levels ang pagka-busy niya. Si Taeyong ang kausap ni Sehun.

“Sir, sir.” Nasa kalagitnaan si Jongin sa pakikipagusap sa isang staff about sa food nang biglang dumating si Taeyong. “Andiyan na po yung flowers.”

Nagpaalam muna siya sa kausap niyia at agad bumaba. Taeyong leads him sa likod ng venue where the van is parked. May isang lalaki na naka-abang sa tabi ng van na may tatak na “Tender Love.” Yes, ito na nga iyon. Naka-ready na yung smile ni Jongin, anticipating Sehun’s presence.

Except wala si Sehun.

“Mr. Hwang Minhyun?” Tanong ni Taeyong sa lalaki na nakatayo. Tumango ito.

“Yes,” sagot ni Minhyun. “Sir Taeyong?”

“Yes. This is Sir Jongin,” pakilala ni Taeyong. “He’s our boss, and overall head ng event. Sir, this is Hwang Minhyun. Siya po yung contact natin today.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jongin says, shaking Minhyun’s hand. Ang lambot din ng kamay ni kuya. Ganito ba kapag sa flower shop nagtatrabaho? He tries not to be bothered na hindi si Sehun yung kaharap niya pero hindi niya mapigilang magtanong. “Si Sehun, wala?”

“Ah,” Minhyun answers promptly. “May emergency po kasi sa shop so ako nalang po yung pinadala niya.”

“I see.” Jongin nods. His smile slowly disappears. Well, not completely pero not as much as he was smiling a few moments ago. Disappointed siya e na wala si Sehun. Kinuha niya yung phone niya from his pocket. May text pala si Sehun.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/27020660988/in/album-72157694644495455/)

Medyo lumubog yung puso ni Jongin deep in his chest. It appears, too, na kanina pa nag-text si Sehun at ngayon lang niya nabasa. Ano ba ‘yan? Pero now is not the time to be in a sad mood kahit nalulungkot talaga siya.

“Alright, pakidala nalang sa loob yung flowers,” utos ni Jongin kay Taeyong. “Ask for help nalang kina kuya if you need more people. Thank you by the way, Minhyun. I’ll tell Sehun na we already got the flowers.”

Tumango si Taeyong at nag-bow naman si Minhyun. Then bumalik na si Jongin sa loob, nakatitig pa rin sa phone. Courtesy, courtesy. Kelangan niyang ipaalam kay Sehun na natanggap na niya yung flowers kahit disappointed siya na wala si Sehun.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/40183290604/in/album-72157694644495455/)

Pahabol yung last message kasi hindi niya namalayang wala palang smiley yung una. Besides, maganda na ring iremind niya si Sehun na di siya susuko. Well, not really reminding but more of implying.

He does not get a reply that night pero hindi na rin namalayan ni Jongin dahil naging busy na siya sa pagaayos for the event. Bukas na yung ganap at sa totoo lang, he can’t afford to accommodate distractions. Pero deep inside, there is the expectation na sasagot pa rin si Sehun sa kaniya.

 

Sunday ng hapon. Kakagising lang ni Jongin. Successful naman ang event. Walang palya, pero it drained the hell out of him. Kaya nga alas tres na ng hapon nang magising si Jongin. Tinignan niya agad yung phone niya. At least his office is decent enough naman to not send him a text or email about work. Well, may mga “Good job!” at “Congrats! Nice work team!” and those do not count.

Pero may isang message siya na inaabangan na hindi dumating. Nakatitig lang siya sa screen, his phone above his face. Bigla tong bumagsak.

“Fuck.”

That’s his cue. He needs to get up. Gutom na rin siya.

Nang lumabas siya sa kwarto, dumeretso siya sa kusina at kumuha ng tubig. Nag-check siya ng pagkain sa ref, o kung meron mang tira na nasa mesa.

“May adobo diyan kung gutom ka.” Si Junmyeon, yung kuya niya. Buti nalang mabait kuya niya at maalalahanin. Kung hindi siguro matagal na si Jongin na namatay sa gutom. Nasa sofa siya kasama ang pinsan nilang si Jongdae, nanunuod ng TV.

“May fruit salad din. Pero kanina yun. Inubos ko na,” habol ni Jongdae. Favorite ni Jongin ang fruit salad, pero masyado pa siyang groggy para mainggit. At mas bet niya yung adobo ngayon. Kumuha siya ng tissue, crinumple ito, at binato sa pinsan niya.

“Bakit ka ba nandito, diba may bahay ka?” Tanong ni Jongin. Binelatan lang siya nito.

Pagkapwesto ni Jongin sa dining area, agad siyang bumuntong hininga habang nakatitig sa phone.

“O, anong drama?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

Masyadong frustrated si Jongin kaya kinwento na niya yung disappointment niya na hindi nakita si Sehun nung Friday. And then ngayong Sunday na at wala pa rin siyang natatanggap na reply, hindi sure si Jongin if dapat ba siyang mag-follow up.

“Sabi ng kasama niya busy siya diba?” Simula ni Junmyeon. “Baka naman busy pa rin hanggang ngayon.”

“Oo nga,” sunod ni Jongdae. “Clingy mo. Sino ba ‘tong si Sehun pala?”

“Batchmate niya nung elem. Tapos ayun, puberty hit him hard tapos na-in love agad si Jongin,” spill ni Junmyeon. Kinuha niya yung phone niya at hinanap yung Facebook profile ni Sehun. They scan through his profile photos and then sumunod yung sunod-sunod na “Oooh” at “Aaah.”

“Tapos owner ng flower shop. Ang pangalan, Tender Love,” patuloy ni Junmyeon. Hindi sure si Jongin kung tama ba yung desisyon niyang ikwento sa kuya niya yang thing niya for Sehun lalo na’t binubuking lang din niya sa ibang tao pero wala na rin siya magagawa. Saka si Jongdae naman yan. Kahit loko-loko, ka-close pa rin naman niya.

“Ay,” napangiti si Jongdae pagkarinig ng pangalan ng shop. “Malambing magmahal.” He wiggles his brow at napa-roll ng eyes si Jongin.

“May half-naked photo siya o. Sa beach,” ani Jongdae habang patuloy na tinitignan ang profile ni Sehun. “Mukhang may pa-bakery rin si kuya e. Ganda ng pandesal. May number ka? Penge naman.”

Binatukan siya ni Junmyeon. “Sira ka talaga.”

“Pero kung ako sayo,” patuloy ni Jongdae. “Text mo siya next week. Baka naman busy lang talaga yung tao.”

“Paano kung hindi pala talaga siya interested sakin?” Ayun. Lumabas na rin talaga yung number one worry ni Jongin.

Lumapit si Junmyeon sa kaniya at tinapik-tapik siya sa balikat bago kumuha ito ng juice sa ref. “It’s too early to tell.”

Isang buntong hininga ulit.

“Also, ang baho mo. Maligo ka nga.”

 

“Alam mo, kanina ka pa nakatitig sa phone mo.”

Agad na binaba ni Sehun ang phone niya sa mesa at tinignan si Baekhyun na nagaayos ng mga bulaklak sa loob ng shop. Kasama niya sa business si Baekhyun. Bestfriend na rin niya kung maituturing. At sa malisyoso nitong tingin, alam niyang may pahabol pa ‘tong tanong kung bakit for the past hour since dumating siya, hindi mabitawan ni Sehun ang phone niya.

“May kausap lang,” excuse ni Sehun.

“May kausap pero hindi gumagalaw yung mga daliri. Don’t me, Sehun.” Lumapit si Baekhyun, may hawak na tulip sa isang kamay. “So, are you gonna spill or are you gonna spill?”

Cornered si Sehun. Wala rin siyang choice dahil kahit gaano pa niya i-deny, malalaman at malalaman din ni Baekhyun. But he’s gonna try.

“Not gonna spill.”

“So I’ll guess?”

Sehun shrugs.

“My hunch is…” Nagpalakad-lakad si Baekhyun sa harap ni Sehun, tapping the tulip on his cheek. “It’s that corporate guy na classmate mo nung elementary who made our lives miserable last week for that rush order of flowers.”

Nagulat si Sehun dahil sa aside sa it’s a rant, tama hula ni Baekhyun.

Sehun laughs. “It’s business?”

Ginaya siya ni Baekhyun. “ _It’s business._. Wag mo ko ma-business business, Sehun. Ayaw na ayaw mo ng mga rush orders. Tinatanggihan mo nga sila normally. Pero pagdating kay Mr. Kim Jongin na yan, ni bahid ng kakaunting inis wala. Ano meron?”

Lalong lumapit si Baekhyun that he’s literally face to face with Sehun. He’s wearing a very knowing smile. “Kalandian mo ba yun?”

“Grabe ka, di ba pwedeng professional lang ako for once?” Umatras si Sehun but his face is betraying him. Kahit sabihin niyang hindi, the blush of his cheeks is screaming yes. Also, Baekhyun isn’t backing away. Nagwi-wiggle pa ang brows. He knows. So Sehun finally gives in after ng isang buntong hininga. “Well, he said he wants to take me out for coffee. Yanno, to thank me for accommodating his orders?”

“And…you know na he’s trying to flirt with you naman ano?” he asks, as if trying to make sure na this time hindi dense si Sehun. When Sehun nods, Baekhyun smiles as if like a proud mom.

“Di ko kasi alam if magre-reply pa ako. It’s been three days,” sabi ni Sehun. “Baka busy na rin siya e. Monday pa naman. Dapat pa ba ako magreply?”

Baekhyun hums bago sumagot. “Ikaw. I mean okay lang siguro. Sabi mo naman sa kaniya na may nangyari. Di naman siya siguro ganun ka-clingy. Patingin nga, ano ba hitsura niyang Kim Jongin na yan?”

Binuksan ni Sehun ang Facebook app niya and then pumunta sa profile ni Jongin. Bago pa man niya ipakita kay Baekhyun, hinablot na nito yung phone niya.

“Oooh,” ani Baekhyun, napapangiti habang nakatingin sa screen. Medyo formal ang hitsura ni Jongin sa profile photo, naka-vest and tie, tapos sleek ang buhok. Straight from a magazine shoot ang peg. Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. “Nice. _Daddeh_.”

“Gago.” Natatawang sabi ni Sehun.

“So you like him?”

Sehun hums, and shrugs.

“You _like_ him.”

“I didn’t say anything?” Inextend ni Sehun ang kamay niya, asking for his phone back.

“Teka.” May pinindot si Baekhyun saglit bago sinauli kay Sehun. At that point, nag-panic na si Sehun. Agad siyang tumayo from his desk to Baekhyun at hinablot yung phone niya.

“Ano ginawa mo?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Wala, nakita ko di pa kayo friends so in-add ko siya.”

“What the fuck?” Halos kumawala ang puso ni Sehun nang makita niya yung “Friend Request Sent.”

“Nah-uh!” Pinatong ni Baekhyun yung tulip sa ibabaw ng screen, sabay ng mahihinang tapik nito sa daliri ni Sehun. “Wag mo ica-cancel. Bad yan.”

“Bakit hindi ko ika-cancel?”

“Bakit, akala ko ba magkakilala kayo?”

“Kahit na!”

“Add lang sa Facebook, ang arte mo oy? Di ba pwedeng walang malisya?”

Hindi na sumabat si Sehun because tama nga naman si Baekhyun. Walang malisya. It’s not like he is stalking him and wanting more access sa photos ni Jongin although that would be really nice. And yes, once na i-accept ni Jongin, ganun na nga ang mangyayari. But he just doesn’t like the idea of him adding first! Hay.

“You’ll thank me for this.”

Kumuha ng lapis si Sehun at binato kay Baekhyun. “Mag-trabaho ka na nga!”

 

Jongin comes home smiling. Si Junmyeon ang una niyang nakita habang naghuhubad siya ng sapatos. Agad niya itong binati. “Hi kuya!”

Tumingin si Junmyeon, nagulat pa dahil hindi niya namalayang dumating na ang kapatid niya.

“Hi Kyungsoo!” Pahabol ni Jongin. Mabilis na tumingin yung isa pang tao sa kusina na nakatalikod, naghuhugas ng pinggan.

“Hi Jongin. Kain na,” ani Kyungsoo. Kung hindi si Jongdae, ang boyfriend naman ng kuya niya ang nandito. Pero most of the time, mas gusto niyang si Kyungsoo nalang din ang nagi-stay sa kanila kasi laging may masarap na ulam kapag siya ang nandito.

“Iba ngiti a,” comment ni Junmyeon. “Ano meron? Promotion?”

“More of relationship upgrade,” agad na sagot ni Jongin.

“Ah, si Sehun ba yan?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo Napataas ng kilay si Jongin. Tatanong niya sana kung paano nalaman ni Kyungsoo but then Junmyeon is his older brother nga pala. Of course Kyungsoo would know.

“He added me on Facebook kasi,” then Jongin lets out a kilig giggle.

Nagkatinginan sina Junmyeon at Kyungsoo. “Uh...okay?”

Jongin ignores their confused looks. “Bihis lang ako,” he says. Dumeretso siya ng kwarto niyang nakangiti.

“Ganyan ba siya pag in love?” Kyungsoo chuckles and Junmyeon gives him a shrug.

 

If meron mang pinaka-updated sa mga ganap kay Jongin, si Taemin na yun. They’re bestfriends e so it’s no wonder. Madalas sila magusap especially kapag patay na season na sa opisina, yung wala sila masyadong ginagawa. They meet usually sa isang cafe because they work within the same district lang naman.

“And then?” Taemin asks. Jongin just told him na Sehun added him sa Facebook.

“Yun palang,” sagot ni Jongin. “Di pa siya nagsasabi if gusto niyang mag-coffee kami or something.”

“Bakit di mo tanungin ulit?”

“Mamaya. O kaya bukas.” Jongin is obviously just making excuses. Nauunahan lang siya ng negative thoughts na kesyo di talaga siya gustong makita ulit ni Sehun or he probably thinks Jongin is weird for asking him out when he just wants to sell flowers.

“Hay nako,” sumandal si Taemin sa inuupuan niya. “Bukas, mamaya, it doesn’t matter. Tatanungin mo pa rin naman e.”

“Will I?”

“You _have_ to ask him. Ikaw ‘tong nagrarant sakin na kesyo wala kang love life tapos ngayong anjan na, wala ka gagawin? Hay Kim Jongin.”

Bumuntong hininga si Jongin. “Okay fine. Promise. Will ask him.”

“When?”

“Bukas.”

“Promise?”

Isa pa ulit na buntong hininga.

“Pag di ka kumilos, ako magse-set up ng date ninyong dalawa, hay nako.” Inabot ni Taemin ang iniinom niyang kape at humigop.

“Sira ka talaga,” natatawang sabi ni Jongin because kahit ano pang panakot ni Taemin, tamad siya. But to appease his best friend, fine, “Promise. Bukas.”

Pero walang ginawa si Jongin kinabukasan. Nagpaka-busy siya mamili ng bagong sapatos para maalala na may kelangan pala siyang i-text. Di naman din talaga pressure dahil empty threat lang din naman si Taemin when he said na siya magse-set up ng date niya with Sehun. So he expects Taemin to simply forget about it din. But what he does not expect is when he posts a photo of his new shoes sa Facebook at may biglang nag-comment.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/27020660578/in/album-72157694644495455/)

There was the notification first na "Oh Sehun reacted to your photo" followed by "Oh Sehun commented on your photo." Usually chill lang naman si Jongin pero this time hindi niya mapigilang kiligin. And what is he trying to say? Na couple shoes sila?

Which exactly is what Taemin comments on his post.

At ikina-panic ni Jongin.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/27020660798/in/album-72157694644495455/)

Pinalampas nalang niya si Taemin. Besides, kahit medyo natakot siya, di pa rin naman niya ma-deny na kinilig siya run.

The next day, pagdating ni Jongin sa opisina at pagka-check niya ng Facebook, mukha agad ni Sehun ang una niyang nakita. Nag-post ito ng photo, naka-pose pa, at agad bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya sa nakita. It does not look like it’s a recent photo kasi maikli pa buhok ni Sehun pero still, he looks attractive. Napabuntong hininga si Jongin. _Shet, pogi pota_. 

Hindi niya napansin yung caption nung una, pero nang mabasa niya ito, ang lakas ng halakhak niya napatingin si Taeyong sa kaniya.

“Sorry, just saw something,” ani Jongin and Taeyong giggles before he goes back to his work.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/40183287694/in/album-72157694644495455/)

Walang connect sa pic. Napailing si Jongin. Daming alam ni Sehun a. But in fairness, following the rules of haiku naman. Sa halong amusement at pagka-whipped ni Jongin, hindi niya mapigilang mag-comment. There’s no rule naman na bawal lumandi sa Facebook. He isn't sure who this Baekhyun is but he seems to know who Jongin is. Sehun probably talks to Baekhyun about Jongin, and the thought sends a rush of butterflies to Jongin's stomach.

Hapon the following day, Sehun posts another photo of himself, this time it looks a lot more recent. But as always, he looks as strikingly gorgeous. Of course, there's the witty and funny caption.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/40183286134/in/album-72157694644495455/)

Jongin cannot just ignore this photo. And so he comments again. He definitely is on a landi spree.

 

It’s a Friday and surprisingly, literal na wala silang ginagawa sa opisina. His boss allows them to go out in the afternoon if they want to have some snack, but it is raining. So he settles for the coffee shop sa baba ng building nila.

He remembers all the papansin na ginawa niya sa Facebook ni Sehun. So he thinks maybe he can test if Sehun will...return the favor? He takes a photo of his cup of coffee and posts it sa Facebook niya.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/40183175984/in/album-72157694644495455/)

Nothing happens when he posts so he closes the app and spends the rainy afternoon with a cup of coffee in a relaxing alone time. He goes back to his desk, cleans it, and goes back to his phone to check his notifs. Di na siya nagulat na naki-epal nanaman ang kapatid, pinsan, at bestfriend niya.

But what’s important for him right now is Sehun saw his post at ni-like niya! Ano naman kung ni-like lang? (“Whatever Taemin,” he thinks.) Ang importante napansin ang parinig niya. Well it could have been better if he commented pero okay na yan.

Maybe that’s enough paramdam para mag-text siya later.

Which he forgets to do. Alam mo yung moment na sobrang relax ka lang at lahat ng mga pinaplano mo na dapat gawin nakakalimutan mo nalang bigla? Ayan ang nangyari kay Jongin. What he does instead ay humilata sa kama pagkakain, maglaro sa phone, and then mag-check ng Tinder.

Jongin doesn’t really take Tinder seriously. May ilan na siyang naka-match pero wala pa talaga siyang naka-click. So what he does with it is mostly swipe left just to check people out (and often judge them) or swipe right if cute. 

And then he sees someone familiar.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/40183295034/in/album-72157694644495455/)

He presses the screen.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/40183293184/in/album-72157694644495455/)

Napa-upo si Jongin. He double checks if he is seeing it right. He doesn’t touch his screen though, natatakot na baka ma-swipe left niya bigla. He isn’t sure, too, if he should swipe right. But it’s real. It’s Sehun. After checking all the photos, hindi siya pwedeng magkamali. Tinder profile ‘to ni Sehun.

_Oh my god._

Nagsimula nang kabahan si Jongin. Bakit ngayon lang lumabas si Sehun sa feed niya? Ngayon lang ba siya nag-Tinder? Dapat bang i-swipe right niya ‘to? Shet. Bahala na. He swipes right and closes his eyes. Naghintay siya ng five seconds bago niya buksan ulit mata niya.

And he drops his phone when he sees what’s on his screen.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/27020659238/in/album-72157694644495455/)

“AAAH!” Siya mismo ay nagulat sa sigaw niya. 

Agad bumukas ang pinto at sumilip si Junmyeon. “Pota, ano yun?”

“W-wala, nagulat lang ako,” sagot ni Jongin. Half-truth, half-lie.

“Malamang,” umiling si Junmyeon. “Akala ko naman kung ano na.”

“Okay lang ako. Alis na shoo!”

Bumelat si Junmyeon bago sinara ang pinto. Nagpakalma muna si Jongin bago niya kinuha ulit ang phone. And then paulit-ulit niyang binasa yung nakasulat. “ _It’s a match! You and Sehun have liked each other._ ” Napakapit sa dibdib si Jongin and then buntong hininga. _Sana nga like niya talaga ako._.

Nalaglag ulit niya yung phone niya nang bigla itong mag-vibrate at mag-notify na may natanggap siyang text message. Lalo siyang nag-panic nang makita niyang si Sehun yung nag-text.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/40183291884/in/album-72157694644495455/)

Composed na composed ang replies ni Jongin pero ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya. Feeling rin niya nakahiwalay na siya sa katawan niya dahil una, kahit late, go pa rin si Sehun sa coffee date nila. Second, siya pa mismo nagsabi na...well, nag-Tinder match sila. Hindi niya ‘to normally ginagawa e, yung ganitong aggressive landi. Pero wala e. Iba talaga nagagawa ng pag-ibig.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/40183291634/in/album-72157694644495455/)

Walang mapaglagyan ng ngiti at kilig si Jongin. Sinabihan siyang cute ni Sehun. Well, yung photo. But it’s the same. It’s time to step up the game. Taemin will be so proud of him.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/40183291064/in/album-72157694644495455/)

Nagpagulong-gulong si Jongin sa kama sabay flail ng legs. Halos mahulog pa siya sa sahig sa sobrang gulong. Kinuha niya yung unan at pinress ang mukha rito bago sumigaw. Ayaw niyang silipin nanaman siya ng kuya niya (he knows kasama niya si Kyungsoo sa kabilang kwarto so istorbo ang ingay ni Jongin).

All the kilig aside, hindi pa talaga masyadong nagsi-sink in kasi ang daming nangyari. Pero sabi nga ni Lord, good things come to those who wait. Amen.

 

They meet in a cafe in Ortigas. Andun na si Sehun when Jongin arrives and sa wakas, the fact na he will be seeing the person na pinagkaka-infatuation niya registers. He heaves a sigh before pushing the door, prompting Sehun who’s sitting in a corner table to look at the door and wave at him. He’s wearing a short-sleeve button down and jeans, and Jongin thinks he’s never seen someone wear them so gorgeously in his life.

That or in love na in love lang talaga siya.

There is nothing really too special sa date. Maybe to escape the potential awkwardness, no one mentions the Tinder match. Everything else, it’s fine and enjoyable. Jongin realizes na this is actually the first time na maguusap sila. When he first met Sehun after roughly twenty years, they just exchanged calling cards. A bit formal, and too short to be called a conversation. The supposed second time did not happen, but he’s glad na yung pangalawa ay ngayon.

What makes the date a lot more fun is that they easily get past the acquaintance wall and they're comfortably talking about their interests. Magkaiba sila ng mga trip sa buhay. Sehun is obviously into flowers and everything creative, Jongin is into numbers and the geeky stuff. Sehun is into beaches and hiking, Jongin is into cities and museums. Pero they enjoy hearing each other's stories. Nakikinig sila, nagtatanong, and they do not fake their reactions. Oh, they share the same love for dogs, though.

Dahil first date, Jongin tries not to be too bold with his landi. But there is this one time he tests Sehun.

“By the way,” Jongin butts in after Sehun talks about how they change the colors of rose petals. “I just remembered. Sino pala si Baekhyun?”

“Ah,” Sehun straightens his back. “Si Baekhyun. He’s my partner sa shop. He co-owns it with me.”

“I see. Well, he was commenting kasi sa post mo,” Jongin says. “He seems to know me.”

“Well, you ordered flowers from us?”

Jongin laughs. Oo nga naman. “Of course. Of course.”

“He thinks you’re good looking.”

Ayan. Jongin sees the opportunity and grabs it.

"Tell him thanks."

Sehun chuckles. "I will."

Jongin fixes his posture. He sips on his coffee first and smiles. “Eh ikaw, do you also think I’m good looking?”

Sehun is caught off guard and he only laughs. Jongin is ready to make a mental fist pump pero biglang nagsalita si Sehun. “I think you’re cute.”

Now it’s Jongin who is caught off guard. Hindi niya in-expect yun and his body is literally betraying him. Blood is rushing to his face, at alam niyang mamumula na siya anytime. He concedes. Yep. Talo siya. Sehun got him there. And he likes it.

“Nice. Nice.”

They both share a good laugh.

 

Jongin insists na ihatid si Sehun. Konting pilit and the florist gives in. This also means additional thirty to forty-five minutes na dagdag kwentuhan which they actually like? Medyo traffic rin so they’d rather have each other’s company kesa mag-isa sila.

Also, Jongin didn’t get a chance to ask for another date kanina. Sakto he thinks this is the most opportune moment to ask it.

“So…” Jongin begins. “Will we see each other again ba?”

Sehun hums. Parang nagulat ata siya sa tanong.

"You know, wondering if you still want to go out again."

Sehun makes a long "Aaaaah" and then he laughs, the kind of laugh that makes his eyes crinkle and then form crescents—Jongin’s favorite. "A second date you mean."

"You're pretty much straightforward ah," Jongin chuckles. He doesn't hate it though. He likes it actually. “But yes, a second date. If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t. I’d love to actually.”

“That’s nice to hear.”

"I'm thinking of watching a movie next weekend. Do you want?"

Jongin nods. "Yeah. Sure, why not?”

“Any movie you fancy?”

Gustong sabihin ni Jongin na “ _Kahit anong movie basta kasama ka masaya na ako_ ” but that is just horribly cheesy. “I’ll check the movie sched. Then sabihan kita.”

“Alright.”

A few seconds of silence. Kind of awkward pero they get naman. They aren’t saying it but they are off to a really wonderful start. They’re taking it slowly, getting to know each other more, but at least may progress. Jongin is excited and the way Sehun keeps his lips in a soft, small curl shows that he is also looking forward to something nice between them.

 

**_EPILOGUE_ **

Jongin follows Sehun on Instagram. Pagbalik niya sa feed, the first thing he sees is this.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/40891055501/in/album-72157694644495455/)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Salamat po ulit kay @kametoahiru sa Twitter dahil siya ang dakilang fic writing support group kahit dalawa lang kami. Good job team! Char.  
> 2\. Yung totoo po hindi talaga 'to dapat magiging Social Media AU kaso competitive kami so...  
> 3\. Again, would really love to hear (i.e. read) your thoughts so please leave comments!


End file.
